


Wait we're fighting for who??

by justalittlebit_of_everyting



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlebit_of_everyting/pseuds/justalittlebit_of_everyting
Summary: This is going to be one hell of a ride with all of the team finding out just who they work for...





	1. MEDIC!

**Author's Note:**

> POVS  
> Medic:m  
> Spy:sp  
> Soldier:sldr  
> Sniper:snpr  
> Scout:sct  
> Pyro:pro  
> Demoman:dmomn  
> Engineer: engnr  
> Heavy:hvy  
> lol sorry for the short chapter next chapter will be longer i prms.

M POV  
White clouds rolled over the sky above Gravel Pit... And then A Soldiers arm flew up into the air.  
"MEDIC!!!!!! HELP ME DOC I'M DIE'IN HERE" Scout yells in fear as he is chased by a Blu Pyro and a Demoman.  
"Scout your fast just out run zem!!!" The Medic yells back.  
"Oh yeah thanks toots!" Scout yells to the tall german woman.  
"Shut it Dumkomph!" The Medic screams at the bypassing Scout.  
"MMMMMMPH!!" followed by the scream of a Spy.  
"Vund Zat vould be ze Pyro."  
MEEEEEEEDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIICCCCCC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Soldier fresh out of the spawn yells.  
"Vaht? Vaht do you vant?" the Medic asks the screaming Soldier  
"CANIT FRITZ AND HELP ME CAPTURE THIS POINT"  
"Nein!" The Medic yells back  
"Damnit! The Soldier screams as the countdown is given for the sixty second mark on the match  
"5,4,3,2,1! Stop fighting now!" the Administrator calls  
so ends another day on the battlefield Medic thinks to herself.


	2. shut up and answer me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seen in scouts pov for now thx 4 stayin to see chapt.2

(SC POV)  
“Dumbass Medic, not healing me why i oughta beat er skull in an’ feed the rest to er damned bird.” Scout says to himself. “If i had a dollar for everytime i called for dat bitch i’d be a frickin millionaire!”

“... Vund you should drink plenty of vater before trying any strenuous movements again Engineer.” Medic says

“Thanks Doc.” Engineer called out upon leaving the medbay. 

“You gotta lotta nerve ignoring me like that.” Scout said dangerously. “An’ you made us lose the match.”

“It was not my fault ze heavy vould not get on ze point… zat was a battle worth loosing anyway.” She said.

“Oh really was it now? An’ why is dat do i do i ask?” Scout asks angrily.

“Because that battle was rigged from ze start so if ve had vanted to live ve had to lose.” medic said with regret.

“Oh well dat makes more sense now that i think about dit.” Scout says sheepishly.

“Now it is time to rest ve have a battle to vin tomorrow.” Medic says with finalty.

Scout leaves and goes to his room thinking who but the administrator would have ordered his team to lose… sleep overcame him and he dreamed about one special person in his life.


End file.
